The Threat of GP Changes
Timeline (possible info to come) Intro The following article is preserved here as a historical document and a testament of past events. It was originally created by the NIBC and located in lanikot's equestrian center forum on February 18, 2011, in response to the sudden Genetic Potential Change that was out to ruin all Non-Inbreeding projects throughout the Howrse game. Please note that the contact information below may or may not be outdated as of this writing. No corrections or edits have been made from the original versions. What We're Doing Player Submitted Banners The following are just a few of the banners that players from the Howrse International server created to help spread the word. MaoD2.jpg|Created by October Lilac. savenib.jpg|Image by luv_bear8 StopGPChange1copy.png|Created by vag111 Letter Template The following is a letter compiled by Comatose on behalf of the 2011 NIBC team. GP Change : A Threat to Us All :: Idea proposed: GP changes effecting many by Comatose http://www.howrse.com/member/forum/topic?id=859054892&page=0 :: [Link unavailable due to the Ideas forum closing down on February 10, 2014] :: We ask you read and sign this idea in support against the upcoming GP change due to arrive on Tuesday the 22nd. :: As an NIBer, this directly affects you. An NIB project means you work toward obtain a green star via non-inbreeding. With the upcoming GP change, new foundations will already have a green star, thus deeming your invested project completely pointless. Your howrse value shot to nothing. Even resellers and flippers lose out as this obliterates the NIB foundation market. :: Read the rest at the idea. The Ideas Forum The following is an original copy of the idea written by Comatose on behalf of the 2011 NIBC (HYDEIST, TinaH, luvbear8, Forest Queen, Comatose and lanikot). This was an effort to provide NIB friendly alternatives to the changes that were suddenly going live and putting the NIB project at risk. This was originally posted in the Ideas Forum on Howrse International, which was sadly closed on February 10, 2014. :: :: Title : GP Changes Affecting Many by Comatose, February 18, 2011 :: Please take time to read the whole thing, if you are rushed, read the summary, and the numbers 1-6 for the best examples. While this is aimed mostly toward NIB breeders, it will effect other breeders of the 0GP, elites that make their money reselling, and collectors alike. :: The ladies and gentlemen involved: Non-inbred Breeders of International Howrse. :: For what cause: In unison writing a formal idea to abolish the Genetic Potential raise in foundation horses after the 22nd of Febuary and to come up with alternative methods to keep members joining and staying with Howrse. :: The Happenings: On Febuary 22nd, starter breed horses, or foundation horses on the international game of Howrse will not be stationary any longer at a starting point of 350.00GP, as stated in the Events Forum not only will it easily outpace Non-inbred breeders by staggering amounts of time for those who wish to take on new foundations, but they will run and calibrate every month to follow the large scale GP race for every breed. :: The Consequences: After this update takes place original foundation horses will decrease in value not only to NIB breeders but those who attempt to resell them as a means of income (this means foundation collectors, resellers, and other NIBers – it affects everyone!). Newbies will profit off of Elite members’ high skillsupon joining, do elite breeders get any advantages? No. Foundations will become obsolete with a monthly update giving higher and higher GPs – it will also steam roll over year long efforts to produce the first green starred horses that can proudly be called NIB. What will happen is multiple Non-inbred breeders who breed, for example but are not limited to: Connemara, Arabian, Paint, and Thoroughbreds will automatically lose out on hundreds and thousands of dollars they have spent over a course of up to three years. Every item they have placed, every philosopher’s stone they have attached will become a wasted pass due to the fact that their foundation will be left in the dust, and quite possibly their offspring as well. This will destroy the entire purpose of Non-inbred horses if there is only a month to catch up to the new calculations depending on the current GP race winners. What this all means: NIB breeders, some of which supplying thousands of dollars, others hundreds of dollars will no longer have any reason to spend three passes: 6 US dollars, 3.60 Euros for just one item. Our programs will be useless, our horses downgraded to statuses lower than starter ponies. It means that the developers of the game are giving in and offering handouts to those who are new to joining while the rest of us – non-inbred and Elite alike who had to start from a 350.00 horse are not good enough to receive anything more than a couple days notice to a drastic change that effects if we continue to play the game or not. :: What is proposed: Knowing that Howrse continually manifests itself to look pleasing to a new joiner’s eyes there are several small suggestions that come to mind how to in theory easily gain members, and members that stick, not just join and grow bored. :: 1. Remove the 10 day time we need for validation. We can’t do much, it detours a lot of members. Some might grow too bored and forget about it, others might not realize they have to wait it out and think that is all the game has to offer. If there needs to be a certain period of time, perhaps twenty-four hours. I personally haven’t been able to find a valid reason to wait 10 days besides it showing how dedicated I am to investigating a new game. 2. Make less karma needed to access the private sales. A good part of time goes into devotedly searching the private sales to buy things. If you are a non-pass buyer you must wait a total of 60 days to begin buying horses from the private sales. :: 3. Make newbie competitions. For players under a set amount of days, thirty for instance, can enter in competitions specially designed for them much like how divines have their own devoted section since they can beat most horses, have one for newbies who are just getting their bearings. :: 4. Make a special newbie forum, no not gameplay, newbie. It could be valuable in a sense that xanthos links, Archimedes, and foal games could be put up. Players could submit guides and have polls used to determine if they get made into bulletins. It makes for a place newbies can ask any question no matter how stupid, it could also be a user based forum, in the fact that articles are voted on to be placed as bulletins for newbies to read. Proper blup guides, foal games and the lot would help them exponentially more than a higher GPed horse they don’t know how to work properly :: 5. Instead of only effecting the foundations made after the 22nd effect EVERY foundation that is in active use. If the account hasn’t been active for a 30 day period or something of the manner. It is just not right to leave every foundation that someone has taken the time to blup and use in a program and leave it to rot. Complete removal of the monthly calibrations will also be almost mandatory as almost all will not be able to find pairs of the highest GPed foundations at the beginning of a month. :: 6. Induce a random factor. If there has to be some kind of foundation gain, make it random, between a set amount of skill points, perhaps throw in a black market item like a Horn of Plenty free upon joining so they can get a little taste of a gamble in the game – maybe that would induce new loyal pass buyers. :: Summary: Non-inbred breeders have taken morale plunges, comp widening, and are now threatening to have their programs destroyed by foundations that by far surpass the highest Non-inbred horse. We as loyal members and some as pass buyers are humbly requesting that our thoughts and efforts be considered at this time. We as a majority do not want to see foundation horses’ GPS raise – it can completely level three years worth the work. We’ve come up with a list of several suggestions that could draw players, and in closing all we can do is hope that members who have been on several years, devoted money, time, and effort will be heard. :: Thoughts and comments are appreciated, educated replies are most appreciated. We want our message clear and strongly visible, not lost in trivial bantering back and forth. If there are questions feel free to PM me, as I do not want to post my one reply in the ideas in vain.